


Heroes

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [26]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Pirates somehow captured King Anduin Wrynn.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'pirates'.

"Please, captain, turn this ship around and take me back," Anduin requested, keeping his voice calm and even.

The pirate captain only laughed. "Not a chance, Your Majesty." He said the last two words with heavy sarcasm. "You're not going anywhere until we get a sack of gold for you in exchange."

"I don't think so!" A voice called from above them, drawing their attention to two gryphons swooping down towards the ship.

Anduin, who'd been busily slicing through the ropes around his wrists with a knife he'd had hidden up his sleeve, stepped forward and held up his hands. Taelia and Flynn each grabbed a wrist, pulling Anduin from the deck. As they did, a shield appeared all around them, deflecting the bullets aimed at them as they flew away from the pirate ship. "There's an island not too far from here. That's where we'll land."

"I knew I could count on you two," Anduin called back, wishing he could cast levitate on himself all the same.

They reached the island and Taelia counted down, "3... 2... 1... now!"

Anduin landed in a crouch, steadying himself with one hand on the ground. As he straightened up, his rescuers landed and dismounted from their gryphons. He smiled at them, pretending to swoon, "My heroes."

"Who knew the king of Stormwind was a smartass?" Flynn wondered even as he stepped forward to embrace Anduin tightly.

"You're the one who's always telling us to lighten up," Taelia reminded him as she added herself to the embrace.

Anduin just held both of them close. He'd meant it when he'd called them his heroes, but he didn't mind that they didn't believe him. They would eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a fic with this trio and thought, "Yes, this is the perfect solution to whom Taelia should end up with: both!"


End file.
